The Beach
by Misguidedghost08
Summary: "La amaba. La amaba tanto que le quemaba las entrañas. Pero ella era hielo. Siempre lo había sido. Siempre lo había diferenciado de él y de su impulsiva forma de ser". Tras una pelea, Brick se plantea si de verdad Blossom siente algo por él.
1. The Beach

Suspiró, se estaba volviendo loco, definitivamente.

Lo sabía, mierda, siempre lo supo. Sabía que en el preciso momento en el que se metió con Blossom Utonium por primera vez se había jodido totalmente la vida. Por lo menos, desde su perspectiva.

Vio sus nudillos sangrantes. Dolor, la única cosa que por mucho tiempo le había hecho sentir vivo. Había sido por eso que se había obsesionado tanto.

Desde que era pequeño que trataba de explicar su anhelo hacia la PowerPuff Girl, aquella cosa que, cada vez que la tenía en la palma de su mano, le impedía matarla y cumplir el objetivo con el que fue creado.

Para Brick Him, la palabra "dolor" y Blossom eran sinónimos. Hace un tiempo, la primera le había causado felicidad y la segunda odio, hoy en día las cosas se habían invertido.

Si le decía que la odió, ¿huiría? Y si le decía que la amaba, ¿qué diría?

¿Acaso era posible entrar en el gélido corazón de la líder? ¿Acaso ella sentía algo?

Aspiró un poco de la droga que le había robado a su hermano Butch. Hace mucho que se había alejado bastante de eso, le simpatizaba la idea de sentir pero odiaba el hecho de alejarse de su realidad, creía que tenía que asumirla por mucho que le desquiciara. Aunque ahora, era lo que más necesitaba.

Evadirla.

Un rastro de vulnerabilidad, de calor había sido lo que necesitó para enamorarse de la superheroína. Pequeños errores que se enredaron en la mente del villano, haciendo que ignore su mayor defecto: que era perfecta. Una muñeca impecable.

Noche tras noche encontrandola en un estado deplorable en el que él, inconscientemente, la cuidó. Porque sabía que ella era lo único que le daba sentido a su vida, por mucho que hubiera creído que se tenía que rendir, que lo tenía que admitir.

Sentía la brisa en su cara. Estaba en la cascada del río que atravesaba Townsville. Era su refugio secreto. Nadie entraba allí porque, se suponía, que era territorio de Fuzzy. Y a sus hermanos poco les interesaba, ellos no necesitaban tantos momentos para pensar como Brick. Él necesitaba apaciguar el fuego que tenía adentro, literalmente.

Siempre que necesitaba reprimir sus explosivos sentimientos se metía en el agua fría, para que lo apague. La única que lo sabía era su contraparte, a la que él, antes de que pudiera emborracharse como todas las noches, decidió llevarla a ese lugar.

_— Blossom, escucha, eres mejor que esto. Eres buena, inteligente, hermosa, brillante. Lo sabes, lo sabemos todo el mundo. Lo tienes todo, aprovechalo. No jodas tu vida por un frasco de alcohol barato, por favor. Créeme, he pasado por eso._

Fue ahí cuando se lo dijo

_— Te amo._

Brick se había olvidado de un detalle muy importante cuando la sumergió en aquellas aguas, que Blossom ya era de por sí fría.

Y lo confirmó cuando ella huyó de allí, y no la volvió a ver por una semana. Hasta que sucedió.

Mierda.

_— ¿Por qué te asusta tanto estar conmigo? ¿¡Por qué, Blossom!? ¿¡Por qué tienes tanto miedo de sentir!?_

_— No, no es eso._

_— Perdón, me equivoqué. No tienes miedo, simplemente no puedes. Eres incapaz de sentir algo porque eres una perra fría sin corazón, que no puede mirar más allá de sus propias narices._

_— No tienes ni idea de como soy._

_— Creo que te conozco lo suficiente para saber que eres una hija de puta, y que ni siquiera el fuego que yo tengo adentro va a ser capaz de derretir el Iceberg que tú eres. Que por mucho que yo te ame, jamás vas a poder sentir algo igual por mí_.

La había cagado, sí. La había herido, también. Pero es que estaba cansado, se sentía puto enfermo.

Había un pequeño detalle que todo el mundo pasaba de largo de Brick, y es que él era el ser más jodidamente emocional que había pisado la tierra. Pero no lo mostraba, por supuesto.

No era el típico tipo rudo a prueba de balas. Las cosas le dolían, y esto, en específico, le quemaba. Así como también le quemaba a ella.

Sabía que no podía obligarla a sentir algo por él. Sabía que se había enamorado estúpidamente. Tan solo esperaba que el amor no lo mate, ni que a ella le agobie, ni que a ellos mismos les destruya.

Por primera vez en un largo tiempo, Brick se permitió llorar.

Tal vez necesitaba dejarlo ir, pero es que ella con su simple mirada lo volvía insignificante. Con tan solo el ruido de sus zapatos se sentía vencido.

Estaba cayendo de nuevo. Los demonios de su cabeza lo volvían a acechar, necesitaba que lo ayudasen. Específicamente, que ella lo haga, porque dependía de ella. La necesitaba para todo lo que hacía.

_— ¿qué es lo que te gusta tanto de ese libro que te la pasas leyéndolo? _

Abrió el libro en aquella página para poderse encontrar la foto de ella que había robado de su casa. Era por eso que se la pasaba mirándolo.

La amaba.

La amaba tanto que le quemaba las entrañas

Pero ella era hielo. Siempre lo había sido. Siempre lo había diferenciado de él y de su impulsiva forma de ser.

La necesitaba aquí con él.

Porque en lo más profundo de su corazón sabía que ella le correspondía. Se lo había dicho borracha, como siempre solía estarlo.

_— Te amo, Brick.__— No digas eso, se te pasará cuando estés sobria._

Las lágrimas caían por su rostro, ¿por qué era así? ¡Maldita sea! Quería estar con ella, quería abrazarla todo el tiempo, besarla, hacerle incluso el puto desayuno, haría todo para verla sonreír y que sea feliz; para que sea malditamente honesta.

Ojalá lo fuera.

_—¿¡Crees que eres la única con problemas!? ¡Siempre estoy para tí! ¡Siempre te cuido, maldita sea! ¡Y todo porque te amo! ¿Pero, a mí? ¿qué me toca?_

Porque aunque la comandante le dijera las cosas mas hirientes, él la seguiría amando con todo su corazón.

Porque siempre iba a estar esperándola, a que ella deje su frialdad de lado y por primera vez asuma su verdadero ser.

_— Te necesito aquí conmigo, pero no lo estás._

* * *

**_I'm sick and I'm tired too_**

**_I can admit, I am not fireproof_**

**_I feel it burning me_**

**_I feel it burning you_**

**_I hope I don't burn me_**

**_I hope I don't burn you_**

**_If I do, I do_**

**_— The Neighbourhood._**

* * *

**LEER EN CASO DE QUERER SABER ALGUNAS COSILLAS RANDOM (?)**

**No soy la máxima fan del Bricklossom, pero si me preguntan, siempre la ví como una pareja muy... ¿intensa?**

**Según yo: Bubbles y Boomer se aman, pero ella no quiere estar con él porque está segura que lo va a lastimar; Buttercup y Butch son una pareja que en sí su relación es muy sana y amena, pero los que la joden son ellos por los problemas que tienen en su cabeza; mientras que Brick y Blossom son todas las anteriores.**

**Blossom**** es alcohólica. Brick probó algunas cosas al igual que sus hermanos en su momento pero decidió alejarse de ello, aunque es una persona que ama mucho lastimarse. El dolor es algo que lo hace sentir humano, es por eso que le , un masoquista, hasta que se enamoró de nuestra chica y bueno, ya no le gusta sufrir.**

**Él**** quiere estar con ella, pero Blossom no es honesta ni siquiera consigo misma. Le da muchísimo miedo. Y, bueno, se lastiman entre ellos, porque en sí Brick ya no puede soportarlo.**

**Me**** encargué de resaltar mucho sus respectivos poderes y como resaltan en su personalidad. Brick es fuego, explosivo e impulsivo; Blossom es hielo, crítica y racional**.

**Dato**** curioso: Según las fechas en las que se estrenaron los capítulos donde aparece cada uno por primera vez, Bloss sería escorpiana y Brick de Aries. Ya está, dije todo.**

**Ésta**** canción está muy basada en The Beach, by The Neighbourhood (también en Honest y Flawless, dos canciones tambien muy de esta pareja). Y, debo decir, que desde que ví Historia de Un Matrimonio estoy queriendo escribir algo de este estilo con ésta pareja, aunque su matrimonio infeliz lo voy a dejar para una historia que estoy planeando. Tiene algo que ver con este problema, Brick dándolo todo y recibiendo poco y nada de ella, solamente que se va a dar en situaciones distintas y con un pequeñuelo de por medio. Ups, demasiados spoilers.**

**Oh****, sí, otra cosa que quería aclarar. En casi todas mis historias, la juventud de RRB y las PPG suelen ser las mismas: los Rowdys marginados por la sociedad y las Power no soportando el peso de ser heroínas. Aún así, hay dos desenlaces distintos, uno algo triste y otro más pasable. Es cuestión de a qué punto vayan.**

**Espero**** que les haya gustado! Les invito a revisar mis otras historias y, si quieren, a dejar un review.**

**Cheers****.**


	2. when the ice melts

_**BONUS TRACK: **_

_**When the ice melts.**_

* * *

Blossom siempre se quemaba.

era una mala suerte que la perseguía.

Siempre que jugaba con un poco de fuego, se quemaba.

Ya sea cocinando,

planchando,

o cuando tomaba un poco de sol.

Se quemaba.

Se lastimaba.

Ella había planteado la teoría de que el fuego era la única cosa que podía lastimarla.

Después de todo, era su elemento opuesto.

Ella era hielo

y el fuego la derretía.

Fuego.

Fuego como el que tenía Brick.

Mejor dicho,

Brick era fuego.

El fuego más poderoso que alguna vez había conocido.

Sus primeros encuentros fueron un incendio.

Brick arrasaba con ella,

la dejaba más herida que cualquier villano que hubiera enfrentado.

La dejaba con quemaduras,

heridas que tardaban más de un día en sanar.

Porque esa siempre fue su debilidad,

o al menos desde que él nació.

Brick era su debilidad.

Claro, cómo no lo iba a ser.

Si cuando lo conoció más a fondo se dió cuenta de que él no era lo que ella creía.

Él era fuego.

Sí.

El fuego más cálido que alguna vez podría haber sentido.

Fuego de hogar.

Entonces, cuando Blossom comenzó a derretirse,

cuándo comenzó a sentir algo más que odio por Brick,

cuándo su elemento se vio opacado por el de él,

cuándo sus sentimientos se vieron descubiertos por él,

ella huyó.

¿A quién le gusta perder poder después de todo?

¿A quién le gusta sentirse débil y estúpida?

¿A quién le gusta enamorarse?

Ni siquiera Brick,

siendo el mismísimo fuego,

pudo evitar ser quemado

por el dolor

y el amor

de su propio corazón.

* * *

_**Algo espontáneo y simple que necesitaba escribir, me sentí muy cómoda haciéndolo. Lo decidí poner acá porque seguía el mismo tema. Espero que les guste :D**_


End file.
